User blog:Aquabreeze2967/Bravelands Hunger Games 1 Part 1
Note: I did not write this. This was made using a Hunger Games generator that can be found here The Bloodbath As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Loyal runs away from the Cornucopia. Titan runs away from the Cornucopia. Mango finds a bag full of explosives. Sky runs away from the Cornucopia. Thorn kills Star with a sickle. Beetle breaks Fleet's nose for a basket of bread. Berry and Windrider fight for a bag. Berry gives up and retreats. Gallant grabs a jar of fishing bait while Valor gets fishing gear. Moon, Grub, Swift, and Nut share everything they gathered before running. Ruthless runs away from the Cornucopia. Artful runs away from the Cornucopia. Mud, Blackwing, Rain, and Great Mother form a suicide pact, killing themselves. Fearless grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia. Stinger runs away from the Cornucopia. Day 1 Windrider receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Grub discovers a river. Swift and Loyal work together for the day. Artful, Thorn, and Moon hunt for other tributes. Fleet makes a wooden spear. Berry, Beetle, Mango, Valor, and Titan hunt for other tributes. Nut is pricked by thorns while picking berries. Stinger and Fearless split up to search for resources. Sky stabs Ruthless with a tree branch. Gallant discovers a river. Fallen Tributes 1 6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Night 1 Berry convinces Artful to snuggle with her. Beetle is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth. Thorn thinks about winning. Valor, Sky, and Mango cheerfully sing songs together. Grub sets up camp for the night. Titan, Swift, and Nut sleep in shifts. Windrider sets up camp for the night. Gallant, Stinger, Fearless, and Fleet track down and kill Moon. Loyal receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Day 2 Thorn overhears Swift and Grub talking in the distance. Mango hunts for other tributes. Titan and Stinger split up to search for resources. Berry discovers a cave. Fleet and Fearless hunt for other tributes. Windrider and Beetle split up to search for resources. Loyal discovers a cave. Nut, Gallant, Artful, Valor, and Sky hunt for other tributes. Fallen Tributes 2 1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance. District 3 Night 2 Windrider receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Thorn sees a fire, but stays hidden. Nut and Swift sleep in shifts. Stinger receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Loyal silently snaps Titan's neck. Mango fends Artful, Beetle, and Gallant away from her fire. Grub tends to his wounds. Fleet passes out from exhaustion. Valor, Fearless, and Sky cheerfully sing songs together. Berry screams for help. Day 3 Berry tends to Windrider's wounds. Nut receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Mango sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Fleet, Loyal, Stinger, and Gallant raid Artful's camp while she is hunting. Beetle and Fearless split up to search for resources. Thorn and Valor hunt for other tributes. Swift tries to spear fish with a trident. Grub stabs Sky in the back with a trident. Fallen Tributes 3 2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. District 3 Night 3 Thorn receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Loyal and Gallant huddle for warmth. Swift strangles Grub with a rope. Windrider, Beetle, and Berry sleep in shifts. Stinger, Valor, and Artful cheerfully sing songs together. Fleet attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Fearless questions his sanity. Nut tries to sing himself to sleep. Mango dies from hypothermia. Category:Blog posts